Most turbomachinery include a shaft that extends from a hub of a turbine wheel to a shaft bearing. For example, turbines for internal combustion engines typically include a turbine wheel housing that directs exhaust of an engine to a turbine wheel and another housing that houses a bearing for a shaft coupled to the turbine wheel. In such an arrangement, the bearing exists in a lubricant environment that lubricates the bearing to reduce frictional forces, dampen vibration, etc., to thereby allow for high speed operation of the turbine. Contamination of the lubricant by particulates or break-down of the lubricant or components thereof can result in a shortened bearing life or bearing failure. Of course, damage may occur to other components of a turbocharger as well. Consequently, a need exists for technology that can filter contaminated lubricant.